Una rosa
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir siempre le ofrece rosas a Ladybug no rindiéndose a las negativas de su lady, ¿qué pasaría si ella aceptase una rosa? - Felix x Bridgette
1. Una rosa

**No me puedo dejar esta parejita jamás! Así que les traigo un one-shot. Espero les guste y todos alcemos la voz para que hagan algo con estos dos! Vamos! Una película al menos! Siiii! XD**

….

Una rosa.

Capítulo único.

Ladybug regresó de la patrulla a su punto de encuentro, la Torre Eiffel de donde ya Chat Noir le esperaba, sonrió de ver al felino y se acercó a él.

-Todo bien en el área norte y oeste, ¿qué tal te fue a ti?- de repente el felino puso frente a ella una rosa, tan hermosa como todas las anteriores a las que ha tenido que rechazar, suspira y mira a Chat Noir que sonreía ampliamente.

-Una rosa para una hermosa dama.

-Chat…ya te lo he dicho. No voy a aceptar ninguna rosa tuya.- las orejas del héroes decayeron.

-¿Pero por qué my lady? Yo te quiero y…

-Ya te lo he dicho decenas de veces.

-47 veces.- dijo con alegría y ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Las has contado?

-¡Purr supuesto!- ella suspiró, cada día era más difícil negarse a otra rosa, 47 veces que ha dicho que no, pero lo peor era que ya no podía ser tan fría con su compañero como cierta persona lo era con ella, cada día era más difícil.

-Tú dijiste que me querías… Chat Noir si conocieras a la chica tras el antifaz te decepcionarías grandemente.- Chat le miró sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no!

-No digas algo que no sabes, también te he dicho que estoy interesada en alguien, pero esa persona no me ve, pero estoy feliz al menos con ver que se expresa más cada día… por eso no te puedo aceptar ninguna rosa, nada, sería malo para después no corresponder tus sentimientos.- Ladybug bajó la mirada y los hombros, se sintió mal al decir aquello pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ser dura con él aunque le doliera.

-Así que por favor, no más rosas.- tomó su yoyo para irse, se giró para ver la ciudad, aunque en realidad no la veía.- Te veré…

-¡Una rosa!- ella le miró.

-¿Qué?

-Acepta una rosa. Y dices que no conozco a la chica bajo el antifaz, pues bien quiero conocerla.- dio unos pasos hacia Ladybug que tuvo que retroceder poniendo sus manos adelante intentando que éste no se le pegara tanto.- Quiero saber todo de ti, tus gustos, tu color favorito, tu comida favorita, tu época favorita del año, tus pasatiempos, tus dulces favoritos, tu película y libros favoritos, las flores que te gustan, quiero conocerte entonces, quiero conocer TODO de ti.- la acorraló a la viga de la torre y estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, no había notado hasta entonces que tan alto era Chat Noir y esos ojos azules brillaban tanto que le sorprendió no haberlo notado antes, sus ojos, sus rasgos aún con el antifaz, sintió que por primera vez veía a Chat Noir. Chat Noir tenía el puño fuertemente cerrado con la flor en frente, ella miró su mano y con lentitud tomó la rosa con una mano y con la otra miró su mano, internamente se alegró que no se lastimara, suspiró y miró la rosa.

-…Si conoces a la chica bajo el antifaz y no te gusta, ¿podemos al menos ser amigos?

-Eso no pasará, porque yo te a…- Ladybug puso sus dedos en sus labios.

-No digas que me amas, no hasta que llegado el momento me conozcas. Y necesito que me digas, si no funciona, ¿podemos ser amigos?- Chat Noir asintió y ella sonrió sin dejar de ver la hermosa rosa.

-Amo las rosas sin espinas, para que nadie se lastime, pero mis flores favoritas son los girasoles. No encontrarás aquí en la ciudad, así que no te esfuerces.- Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar más.-

-¡Te prometo que las encontraré!- Ladybug lanzó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-Gato tonto. Bien, es hora de irnos.- siguió sin dirigirle la mirada y colocó la rosa en su cabello. Al fin le miró y le sonrió a Chat Noir.- Nos vemos chaton.- lanzó su yoyo y se marchó de allí, Chat Noir tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios que no se quitó hasta regresar a la mansión, allí Plagg fue directo a su adorado queso, Félix fue a darse una ducha y cuando salió solo vestía el pantalón verde de su pijama.

-Deberías estar feliz, Ladybug aceptó una rosa al fin.- Félix sonrió sin que Plagg le viera y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Al fin voy a conocerla más.

-¿Y si pasa lo que dijo? Qué tal si no te gusta quién es ella.

-Eso el tiempo lo dirá, pero sea quien sea la amo.- Plagg suspira al verle así.

-Tienes razón, solo el tiempo lo dirá.- Plagg fue a su almohada para dormir, al menos esa noche habían dado un gran paso. Era obvio que todas las Ladybug y los Chat Noir estaban destinados a estar juntos pero nunca habían tenido unos portadores tan cabezotas como éstos, y la portadora de su Tikki había dado un gran paso al aceptar al fin que se conociesen un poco. Plagg suspiró y miró la llena que se veía desde la ventana sin saber que Tikki veía la misma luna hasta que se centró en Bridgette que veía la rosa que había puesto en un simple, pequeño pero bonito florero.

-¿Qué piensas Brid?

-Pienso… que me siento confundida.- Tikki miró a Bridgette y le sonrió.

-¿Tus sentimientos por Chat han cambiado?

-Tal…vez.- Tikki vuela alrededor y ríe.

-Eso es bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Incluso pueden ser un equipo más fuerte, ambos necesitan complementarse más y conocerse así fue una buena idea.- Bridgette miró a Tikki y luego a la rosa, después su mirada se fue a las fotografías de Félix para volver a la rosa, su mano fue a su pecho, por alguna razón esa rosa provocaba que su corazón latiera, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tanto podía pasar al haber aceptado esa rosa? Una rosa que él le dio, una rosa que pudo haber lastimado su mano… una rosa que hace que su corazón lata más rápido y piense en Chat Noir. Una rosa, una rosa que cambiaría mucho de allí en adelante.

…

 **Espero les haya gustado como yo disfruté escribiendo esta historia, dejen review y acepto sexys Chat Noir ya sea 2D o 3D y lindos Nathaniel. Como sea, gracias por leer y donde quiera que estén las letras nos unen. Pasen por mi cuenta para leer más escritos de esta serie por si les gusta. XD Y sin más que decir… UN GUSTAZO! UN ABRAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA!**


	2. Girasoles

**No iba a hace segunda parte y ni sé si haré tercera, pero por petición y por inspiración salió esto! Publicaré los fines de semana, esto es por excepción. Y bien, chicos y chicas gracias por el apoyo y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Girasoles.

Capítulo especial.

En las últimas semanas Chat Noir había conocido más a su lady de lo que hubiese imaginado y eso le encantaba, sabía que su cantante favorito era Jagged Stone, que su color favorito era el azul cielo pero que la mayor parte de su cuarto era rosa, que trabajaba en el local de sus tíos y sus padres habían fallecido cuando era pequeña, que adoraba diseñar y crear cosas, que era admiradora de Gabriel Agreste, al que tuvieron que salvar hace un par de semanas, que adoraba el helado de fresa, que le encantaba bailar e iba a clases de baile, ¡oh! Lo que daría por bailar junto a su bichito. Podría hacer una enorme lista de lo que le gustaba y disgustaba a Ladybug, pero había un problema… no había encontrado girasoles.

Félix miró la pantalla de su computador, los girasoles podían germinar bien en Italia o en zonas soleadas lejos de la ciudad donde el campo era algo común, pero no había florerías que abastecieran de girasoles naturales, al parecer la consideraban una flor muy común y sin encanto y eso le molestó cuando colgó el teléfono de la quinta florería a la que llamaba. Plagg voló cerca de él y miró la pantalla.

-¿Y por qué tanto problema? Son solo flores.

-No son solo flores.- miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, había lugares donde hacían entregas especiales pero con permiso especial y no quería pedirle ayuda a su padre ni a Natalie que de seguro le bombardearían de preguntas. Gruñó a la bajo y dejó la computadora para ir a su cama y dejarse caer de espaldas mirando el techo. Plagg voló hacia la mesita donde su queso le esperaba, saboreó su delicioso manjar y vio de reojo a Félix.

-¡Bah! Te rompes la cabeza con unas simples flores, a ella le gustan los girasoles, no creo que se haya referido solo a la flor.- en ese momento Félix abrió más los ojos y miró a Plagg un poco sorprendido.

-Por primera vez has tenido una buena idea.

-¡¿Cómo que por primera vez?!- gritó molesto el kwami siendo ignorado por su portador que regresó al computador.

Era inicio de fin de semana, Ladybug llegó primero a la torre y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire intentando relajarse, era extraño pero la presencia del felino la empezaba a poner cada vez más incómoda o demasiado cómoda, era una contradicción en la que sentía que podía hablar con él y hacer lo que fuera pero a la vez tener cuidado de no echar algo a perder. Se abrazó a sus piernas con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo oculto por la máscara.

-¿Pero qué me pasa?- en eso ve a Chat a lo lejos, ella solo le saludó y cuando llegó se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.- Chat, me alegra verte ho…

-¡My lady!- ella se detiene y ve al gatito hincarse con las manos tras su espalda.

-C-Chat…- aquello pintaba como propuesta de matrimonio y estaba segura que si lo hacía le rompería el orgullo al gato por jugar con eso. Pero el felino le mostró no una cajita sino una caja grande, reconoció de inmediato la marca que aparecía en la caja, era de una de las mejores joyerías de Paris, ¿de dónde lo sacó?

-No quise fallarte, pero tenías razón, conseguir girasoles es demasiado difícil, PERO…- tragó duro antes de abrir la caja y Ladybug quedó sorprendida.- Esto es lo único que te pude conseguir, no son girasoles naturales pero espero igual te gusten.- dentro de la caja se veían unos aretes de plata donde colgaban un pequeño girasol en cada uno y un collar también de plata con detalles en forma de hojas verdes y un girasol en el centro, mentiría que no estuviera encantada, pero la pregunta vino a su mente…

-¡¿Lo robaste?!

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Yo lo pague! Palabra de gato my lady.

-Chat, no mientas, ¿sabes qué es esto? La marca de la caja viene de la mejor joyería de Paris, un simple anillo podría costarme lo que gano un año de salario.

-Te digo la verdad, yo…puedo darme estos lujos.

-¿Acaso eres rico?- se hio un silencio entre ambos y el gato comenzó a sudar frío.

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Lo siento si esto cambia tu forma de verme yo en serio lo siento yo…!- hablaba de forma atropellada y Ladybug pone sus dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

-Mi opinión sobre ti siempre será la misma, pero hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que estabas solo…

-El dinero no tiene nada que ver con mi vida my lady…- bajó la cabeza.- Mi vida es muy solitaria.

-Tienes amigos.

-Sí, son muy buenos, mi mejor amigo siempre me anima y está conmigo, es genial.- Ladybug sonrió y le dieron ganas de abrazar a su gato y al abrir los brazos se detuvo al ver una enorme sonrisa del minino que al ver lo que ella quería hacer no dudo en abrazarla.- ¡My lady!

-¡Chat! Tranquilo…- al separarse él le da la caja y ella sonríe.- Los cuidaré y apreciaré con mi vida, te lo juro.

-Solo será por esta vez Ladybug yo…- tomó su mano y se volvió a hincar.- Te doy mi palabra que cuando sepamos nuestras identidades te llevaré a ver girasoles reales, y será cuando diga "Te amo" con todas los significados que conlleva.- a Ladybug le dieron ganas de llorar, ella fue quien le abrazó ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-Eres un gato tonto lleno de esperanza…

-Siempre y…- le mostró una rosa y ella arqueó la ceja.

-¿Dónde te las guardas?

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.- no dijeron mucho después esa noche, Ladybug rió y cuando la patrulla terminó regresó a su hogar. Bridgette estaba encantada con aquel regalo, nunca le habían regalado algo así, ella no era una persona materialista pero estaba segura de algo, iba a cuidar ese regalo que ahora era muy importante, no por su valor sino por la intención.

-Bridgette.- Tikki le llamó y la chica le mira.- ¿Cómo te pondrás los aretes que vienen en la caja?- y Bridgette se puso pálida.

-Oh no…

El fin de semana pasó y llegó a clases, se había dado cuenta de su error muy tarde, ¿aretes? No podía quitarse su miraculous, sería demasiado irresponsable y si bien la conocía ella no lo haría.

-Soy un idiota…- ya estaba pensando que tal vez ella dejaría el regalo en un cajón, bueno, al menos solo los aretes, estaba seguro que el collar se lo pondría. Ingresó a clases y algunas chicas estaban alrededor de Bridgette.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Bridgette, eres muy afortunada.

-Tu novio le debió costar una fortuna.- ¿novio? Por alguna razón Félix tuvo la curiosidad de voltear, no supo por qué, pero lo hizo. Rodeada de sus compañeras solo veía parte de su frente y su mechón de pelo siempre despeinado.

-No, bueno, no me lo hizo mi novio digo…fue un regalo y…

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- Claudia llegó al salón y al ver que Brid era el centro de atención le disgustó.- ¿Qué pasa con la pordiosera?- al acercarse vio que Bridgette tenía un nuevo conjunto de ropa, una camiseta verde claro sin mangas, un short oscuro y unos botines cafés, pero lo que llamó más la atención fue lo que tenía en sus orejas y su cuello.- ¿Quién te dio eso pordiosera?

-Qué te importa.

-Reconozco bien la pieza, ¿la robaste no?

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loca Claudia, esto fue un regalo.- cuando las chicas se hicieron a un lado Félix al fin pudo ver el porqué de la conmoción y sintió algo en su pecho.

-¡No te creo! Una pordiosera como tú no puede tener una pieza así y no creo que nadie de tu círculo de amigos perdedores tenga dinero para comprarte eso.- quiso arrancarle el collar pero Brid se movió más rápido.

-¡Ni te atrevas Claudia!- gritó con fiereza.- ¡Atrévete a intentar tocar esto y te arrepentirás! ¡No dejaré que toques esto con tus sucias manos! ¡Me lo dio alguien que amo mucho y no dejaré que me lo quites loca!- como si aquello fuese un catalizador la chica se olvidó de su supuesta elegancia y se le lanzó encima a Bridgette como si fuese una bestia, ella le volvió a esquivar pero al ver que tomó impulso sabía que no iba a volver a esquivarla hasta que siente una mano en su cintura y Claudia se da contra la mesa. Bridgette voltea y mira a Félix que había sido su salvador que miraba con odio a la pelirroja.

-¡Féliiiiix!- se quejó Claudia pero él ignoró sus falsos lloriqueos.

-Por una vez en tu vida compórtate, tu sola te pones en ridículo, y si vuelves a hacer algo contra Bridgette o si por alguna razón ese collar y aretes les pasa algo, no querrás verme enojado.- parecía que una sombra cubrió sus ojos, Claudia lloriqueó un rato hasta que vino la maestra y Bridgette le miró sorprendida.

-Gra…Gracias…- él no dijo nada, se sentó en su lugar y ella hizo lo mismo, aquello fue raro pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, Allegra y Aly llegaron tarde y se sorprendieron de ver a Bridgette, ya ella les contaría en el descanso lo ocurrido, pero lo de los aretes y el collar ya lo sabían, ya que gracias a ellas tomó valor para que le hicieran una segunda perforación en las orejas y debía admitir que le gustaba su nuevo estilo. De repente un papel cae en su pupitre, le parecía raro pero al abrirlo reconoció la pulcra letra del rubio y se sonrojó.

 ** _"Café a las tres en punto, paso por ti"_**

Ella no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿soñaba? Si era así que no la despertarán mientras que adelante Félix se planteaba un "plan de ataque" para hacer confesar a Bridgette que era Ladybug.

 _¡Me lo dio alguien que amo mucho y no dejaré que me lo quites loca!_

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas que ocultó con su antebrazo ¿cómo se darían las cosas de ahí en adelante? Suspiró, y pensar que fue una rosa el inicio de todo eso.

…..

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, nada de tomatazos piedad a menos que sean imágenes de Nathaniel XD, dejen review please que me encantan y saludos donde quiera que estén que las letras nos unen. En fin… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


	3. Solo una flor

**Bueno, iba a dejar esta historia con dos capítulos pero decidí darle una tercera parte y definitiva, espero les guste, y bueno, saludos a quienes hacen posible tan maravillosa serie y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Solo una flor.

Capítulo final.

El día de su primera "cita" la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Bridgette parecía ahogar un grito eufórica cuando fue puntual por ella, pero después de un instante se sintió incómoda, al llegar a la cafetería Félix primero de cosas triviales, no parecía dar resultados, después se dedicó a hablar de Claudia y su actitud, Bridgette solo gruñó a lo bajo antes de querer desviarse del tema por lo que el rubio le habló de la joyería que tenía puesta. Después de un incómodo silencio en el que solo lo rompieron cuando el mesero preguntó qué deseaban comer, ella pareció halagada y más incómoda con una sonrisa trémula y Félix le mencionó lo curioso que le parecía que se hubiese perforado de nuevo las orejas. Venía un punto, al ver sus pendientes se sintió idiota al no darse cuenta que eran idénticos a los de su lady y estuvo tentado por un segundo a darse de topes con la mesa, pero se contuvo al escuchar que supuestamente los aretes eran una reliquia familiar y no podía quitárselos pasara lo que pasara; Félix sonrió al darse cuenta de su gran sentido de la responsabilidad, ya que según Plagg le había explicado ella no estaba sujeta a alguna maldición como él, podía quitarse los aretes cuando quisiera pero había preferido hacerse una doble perforación a quitarse los aretes, su ego felino no pudo evitar crecer más. Le llevaron un café dulce y un pequeño postre a Bridgette y un café negro y un croissant a Félix, Bridgette mencionó que tal vez la próxima vez pudiesen ir a la cafetería de sus tíos, pero Félix no tenía ganas de ser interrogado por los familiares de Bridgette si la veían llegar con él. Siguieron hablando acerca de la escuela, las tareas, de algunos compañeros y la semana de la moda que estaba cerca, Bridgette podía ser una excelente conversadora a diferencia de Félix que lanzaba monosílabos o frases directas casi dando por terminado el tema. Aquel ambiente era brutal y Félix no sabía cómo sacar el tema a colación. Tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño y mojarse la cara, aquello era demasiado difícil.

-¿Qué pasa chico? Te vez más pálido que de costumbre.

-Estoy bien.

-Vamos, solo debes decirle quién eres, no es tan difícil.- Félix no respondió.- ¿No me digas que no sabes qué decirle a tu lady? Si como Chat Noir hablas muy bien con ella.

-Espera… ¿sabías que Bridgette era Ladybug?

-¡Pffft! Soy un kwami de más de cinco mil años, puedo sentir la presencia de Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug, donde sea.- Félix tomó a Plagg y le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó siseando aguantando las ganas de gritarle.

-Nunca preguntaste y siempre me ignorabas.- una vena en la frente de Félix pareció hincharse así que se acercó a uno de los retretes y tomó de la cola a Plagg.

-Prepárate para un viaje sin retorno enano.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Déjame maltratador de gatos!

-¡Cállate!- no pudo hacerle nada cuando uno de los encargados entró preguntando qué pasaba, Félix ocultó a Plagg y éste se hizo el desentendido saliendo de allí, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa de ver a Claudia discutir con Bridgette, la chica aún estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido en la escuela, Félix se acercó y pronto sintió la rabia inundarle cuando vio como Claudia con ayuda de Selina le quitaban un arete lastimándola.

-Si quieres tu arete ve por él como la pordiosera que eres.- lanzó el arete al aire, Bridgette no dudó en ir por él sin quitarle la vista dejando a Félix lívido al ver hacia dónde corría. Cuando Bridgette atrapó el arete el sonido de un coche hizo que volteara, no podía esquivarlo, apenas y tenía un pie en el suelo cuando hizo la carrera, el auto frenó de golpe y el conductor bajó viendo a la chica en la banqueta en brazos de un rubio. El corazón de Bridgette latía rápido y con fuerza por el susto al igual que el de Félix, Félix levantó la vista al ver al conductor preocupado.

-Está bien, no pasó nada…- respondió como pudo y sus ojos luego fueron a por Claudia y Selina que al ver al rubio y lo que estuvieron a punto de provocar huyeron como las cobardes que eran, ya arreglaría cuentas con ellas. Pero primero… Bridgette sintió un escalofrío y al alzar la vista vio a Félix mirarla furioso, sintió que toda la sangre abandonó su cuerpo.

El parque cerca de la escuela fue el lugar indicado para hablar.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ PENSABAS?!

-L-Lo siento pe-pero el arete…

-¡Me importa un comino el arete! ¡Casi te atropellan es que no tienes sentido común!- Bridgette nunca había visto a Félix tan furioso, normalmente gruñía o en voz baja y amenazante te regañaba, pero jamás lo había escuchado gritar. Infló sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

-No lo entenderías, prometí cuidar esto y…

-¡No por eso tienes que arriesgar tu vida!- pasó su mano por sus cabellos revolviéndolo.- Tengo suficiente dinero para comprarte cientos de esos, maldición.

-¿Eh?- Félix se dio cuenta de sus palabras tarde y notó como Bridgette le miraba confundida.- Fé-Félix…- Bridgette le observó con detalle, su cabello revuelto, su complexión, la forma en la que le gritó, no sabía si era correcto llegar a la suposición a la que estaba llegando, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho.- ¿Ch-Chat Noir?- Félix suspiró y se sentó a lado de ella, pero no como usualmente lo hacía, sino que alzó su pierna poniéndola encima de la banca en aquella pose felina que usualmente adoptaba.

-¿Sorprendida bichito?- esa sonrisa felina, esa pose despreocupada, definitivamente debía estar soñando.

-T-Tú…- felicidad, confusión, miedo, eran los sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de sí no sabiendo cómo actuar pero al sentir la mano de Félix en su oreja lastimada su corazón latió con un solo sentimiento…amor.

-Bridgette… no vuelvas a asustarme así.- Bridgette podía ver en sus ojos angustia y miedo, ella tomó su mano y con gentileza la llevó cerca de sus labios y le dio un dulce y pequeño beso, estaba a poco de un paro cardiaco por esa acción.

-Perdón… chaton.- él sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y demasiado sensual para la pobre Bridgette.

-Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿verdad bichito?- tomó su mentón con delicadeza, acercando su rostro al de ella cuando… la pobre no aguantó más, terminó desmayada en sus brazos, suspiró pero esa sonrisa felina no abandonó sus labios.- Creo que tendremos que trabajar mucho en esto.

Y así terminó su primera "cita", tuvo que llevarla a su hogar y regresó como Chat Noir esa misma noche para poder hablar. Le agradó Tikki, y también le agradó saber que su lady tenía sentimientos por el felino negro de Paris, no solo por Félix. Y él, bien, aprendió a amar ambas facetas, la fuerte y decidida Ladybug y la dulce y algo torpe Bridgette, no fue fácil, pero valió la pena, y este día al fin ella sería completamente suya.

-Aquí viene Félix.- le dijo Allan atrás suyo, ambos vestidos con traje, obviamente, era el día de su boda. Ver a Bridgette avanzar del brazo de su tío le hizo querer ir a por ella y salir de la iglesia directo a su luna de miel, era demasiado hermosa para que otros la vieran, aquel vestido blanco parecía hecho para ella, su princesa, con un hermoso bordado brillante y en forma de rosas blancas y su cabello apenas recogido con pequeños cristales, y en sus manos, no tenía el tradicional ramo, no, solo tenía una rosa. Cuando llegó al altar tomó la mano de Bridgette prometiendo al hombre que era su tío que la protegería siempre, ambos sonrieron y en la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo al aire libre entre campos de girasoles Félix se acercó a susurrar a su próximamente querida esposa.

-¿Solo una rosa my lady? Pensé que el ramo iba a ser tan grande como tu cabeza.

-Muy gracioso chaton, pero al final, ¿no fue una rosa la que empezó todo? Creo que era justo que una rosa marcara de nuevo esta nueva etapa.- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y él no pudo evitar quitar el velo y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo Bridgette.

-Yo también te amo Félix.- el sacerdote tosió llamando su atención.

-Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte.- varios invitados se rieron y otros, como el señor Agreste sonrió feliz por su hijo. La palabra acepto fue un simple formalismo para Félix, porque esa mujer ya era suya desde el momento en que se enamoró perdidamente de ella, todos les felicitaron y después de cortar el pastel la pareja huyó dejando a varios algo desconcertados, pero la dulce pareja estaba deseosa de poder comenzar su nueva vida de casados y al lanzar esa rosa al aire, la pequeña prima de Bridgette la atrapó junto con el hermanito de Félix, el matrimonio no pudo evitar reír al ver las manitas de los pequeños juntos, ahora esa rosa podría significar el inicio de una nueva historia, esta vez entre la pequeña y dulce Marinette y el pequeño y travieso Adrien.

-Adoro los finales felices.- dijo Tikki con un pequeño adorno en forma de flor en su cabeza y Plagg solo bufó quitándose el pequeño sombrero que Bridgette confeccionó para él.

-Mujer, siempre es lo mismo, no deberías sorprenderte, todos los Ladybug y Chat Noir terminan junto.

-Tal como nosotros.- Plagg ni lento ni perezoso tomó un enorme girasol y lo arrastró hacia Tikki. ¿Una flor?

-Siempre funciona, ¿o no mariquita?- Tikki se rió y observó a la feliz pareja subir al auto.

-¡Ah! ¡Plagg nos dejan!

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo yo también quiero mis vacaciones!- dijeron volando para alcanzar a sus todavía portadores.

…

 **Y….espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y ya puedo dejarla como Completa. Y DEVUELVANME A NATHANIEL! Bien, bueno, dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos por piedad y sin más que decir al respecto… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
